


Apollo

by sigilofthenight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Artist Grantaire, Asexual Enjolras, Enjolras-centric, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Combeferre, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, On The Barricade, One-Sided Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Religion, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigilofthenight/pseuds/sigilofthenight
Summary: For what seemed like hours, Enjolras only saw darkness in front of his eyes. With every second that passed, Enjolras started to doubt his faith more and more, thinking that maybe there was nothing in the afterlife except an endless void where only his thoughts and the darkness existed. He was about to give up the hope that he would go to Heaven when he saw a light in the corner of his eyes. Julien tried to open his eyes, succeeding after only a moment or two. He slowly took in his surroundings and was slightly confused, he surely did not expect Heaven to look like a bedroom with oddly shaped closets and tables.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Apollo

The barricade had fallen.

Officers of the National Guard had successfully stormed the barricade, cornering the citizens that had assembled to fight against the monarchy of France for a better life for all.

As the already doomed battle continued, the citizens still fought as hard as ever. Not to win, of course, for they knew their lives were already lost. No, they fought so they could at least make an impact on the National Guard in their last moments, as that was the only thing left that they could do without giving up the fight and surrendering to the men that fought for the very thing they hated the most.

The final battle did not last long. After a minute or twenty of heavy fighting, the last man was being backed up against the wall of a cafe, awaiting his execution with a determined spark in his eyes.

The man, that would be dead within the next minute, was the chief of the uprising. His fair skin and blond hair made him look younger, more like a child than a man. Yet the passionate look on his face, that also reflected in his eyes could make everyone think that he was an old soul that had centuries worth of knowledge deep within it. Even if that was the truth, said knowledge would be useless now. 

"What is your name?" An officer of the National Guard demanded, his gun already pointing at the revolutionary. 

"Julien Enjolras," the man said, his face positioned in a defiant stare.

"You have the right to be blindfolded, Enjolras. Do you wish for the blindfold?" the same officer asked him, his tone now slightly more calm.

"No, shoot me, " Enjolras told the officer solemnly.

The officers glanced at each other just for a moment. They were surprised that the man did not want his blindfold, as most men that were about to be executed did wish for one to make it easier on themselves by not knowing when the bullets would hit their bodies. 

"Do you wish for a last rite?" Another asked him, his eyes carefully taking Enjolras in now the adrenaline of the battle started to get out of his system.

Julien considered the question seriously. Like many others in 19th century France, Enjolras was a religious man. Although he did not always attend church, he usually did pray on a daily basis. But, if he were to pray for forgiveness for his sins, the guards might think that he regretted what he had done, and he did not. Sometimes drastic and undesirable actions needed to be done to accomplish a good outcome for all and Enjolras had just done that, nothing more. If he were correct, there was nothing for God to forgive. 

Just as Enjolras was about to respond to the officer's question, another man sneaked up from behind the National Guard.

"Long live the Republic! I am one of them." 

Enjolras' face fell when he took in the man he knew as Grantaire, or alternatively, R. He knew he had not always been the nicest to the man, and that sometimes he had disliked his drunkenness with great passion, but he did not wish him the consequences of the foolishness Grantaire was now displaying. 

The dark-haired male had been nowhere to be found in the rage of the battle, but now seemed more awake than ever, terror in his eyes. Enjolras had to suppress the wave of emotions that flooded his body and forced his lips into a small smile. After all, he was glad that he had been wrong about Grantaire, the man believed in the revolution after all, but now Enjolras wished that R never had believed in his cause so he would not have to die now. He already lost so many men, he could not bear to lose another one because of his failure. 

If only he had planned and plotted better, gathered more men or learned more about battle strategy, maybe then the citizens would still be alive, maybe they would even have won. As the chief, he was supposed to keep them all safe, but he had failed them. He had failed them all. Misery slowly filled his entire body up, leaving no place for any other feeling. 

"Shoot us both in one shot!" Grantaire exclaimed, glancing towards Enjolras with a timid smile, "if you permit it?" 

The man in red scoffed mentally, if he permitted it? After all this death, blood and misery Grantaire still admired him. The realization made Enjolras feel better, if even the greatest sceptic of the Amis could believe in him after all of this, he could also keep believing in himself. Enjolras quickly grabbed the red flag from the ground and raised it up high before looking back at Grantaire. 

He smiled and took Grantaire's hand in his, squeezing it slowly before the guards took aim and shot them both, making them fall down right upon each other. 

For what seemed like hours, Enjolras only saw darkness in front of his eyes. With every second that passed, Enjolras started to doubt his faith more and more, thinking that maybe there was nothing in the afterlife except an endless void where only his thoughts and the darkness existed. He was about to give up the hope that he would go to Heaven when he saw a light in the corner of his eyes. Julien tried to open his eyes, succeeding after only a moment or two. He slowly took in his surroundings and was slightly confused, he surely did not expect Heaven to look like a bedroom with oddly shaped closets and tables.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please make sure you leave a kudo and/or comment, that would be appreciated so much! I would absolutely love to know what you liked or disliked about this chapter.
> 
> I also want to mention that English isn't my native language, so if you see any issues with the grammar or vocabulary, feel free to correct me!


End file.
